


Magic & Morons: Slime Well

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, High Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slime, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: A trio of adventurers tackle a town's slime problem. But will the task turn out too daunting for our heroes, especially when the slimes seem to have an unusual attraction to the mage?





	Magic & Morons: Slime Well

The sound of footsteps crunching through foliage echoed through the woods as a disgruntled looking bard stepped out onto the path, the various bells that dangled from her miniskirt jingled with each step. The bard leaned against a tree, tugging off her impractically high-heeled boot followed by her stocking, which she wrung glowing blue slime from before replacing upon her leg. "I don't understand why we can never just go on the forest paths, we always have to go through the woods the hard way." huffed the bard, yanking a twig from her long, blonde hair.

Out from the woods, a mage stepped out, knocking a low hanging branch away with her staff. "Well Vivian, perhaps if you dressed for adventuring and not for entertaining at a brothel, you wouldn't complain as much?" offered the Mage. The bard, Vivian, stepped off from the tree she was resting against and started walking upon the path.  
"Yeah, yeah, blow it out your ass Krystal." Vivian huffed.

Krystal rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, stepping to the side as the third member of their party, Bron, stepped forward and fell onto the path, tripping on a root. Krystal knelt down to help Bron up, knowing that the boy had trouble getting up while in his heavy armor. "Are you okay, Bron?" Krystal asked, helping the fighter up. Bron turned to the mage and gave a wide grin, showing the space where a tooth was recently lost. "Yup! I've felt worse. C'mon, Viv's leavin' us behind." Bron said, running to catch up with Vivian. Krystal smiled a little and followed behind.

As the trio walked, Vivian looked through her pack, making noises in disgust as she pulled out various slime covered items. "Ugh! What's the deal with all these fucking slimes?! All my shit's covered in goo." Krystal looked over at her companions.  
"Yes, I did notice a rather surprising amount of slimes in the area. Perhaps there's been an increase in rainfall in the area?" Krystal mused, knowing that slimes were created from magic being infused into puddles. Bron shrugged while Vivian muttered "fuck if I know" as she shook the slime off of her dagger.

The group eventually reached the end of the forest trail, which lead into a small town. The first thing the adventurers noticed about the town were the various slimes that covered the town. They were on roofs, clung to the side of houses, and Krystal even saw one roll out of a horse's water trough. As the group walked through the town an elderly gentleman nearly ran to them. "Excuse me! You three wouldn't happen to be adventurers, would you?" The trio turned to the man with Krystal giving a soft smile.  
"Yes we are. We couldn't help but notice your town seemed to have a bit of a slime problem. Perhaps we could help get rid of them all?" Krystal asked. The man simply shook his head. "Trust me my dear, we've tried. But more will simply arrive in the morning. If you could, you all will need to go to our village well and find the source of these slimes and stop it!" The man said. The trio looked at him skeptically however.  
"How do you know they're from your town well?"  
"How do you know stopping that will stop the slimes?"  
"Why haven't _you_ gone to stop them?"  
This flustered the man, who stumbled for words before saying "We know they're from the well because we've seen them come from there. And it takes our entire town a whole days of work to get rid of the dozens of slimes that come daily. We need true adventurers because if we sent simple townsfolk down the well they'd be there for weeks. Also, if you're victorious we will have great festivities in your honor. You have my word as this town's mayor."Krystal was going to say something, before Bron and Vivian stepped in with wide grins at the word 'festivities'. "We'll do it!" The two shouted in perfect unison. The mayor clapped his hands together before saying  
"Splendid! Come, I will show you to the well." The mayor hobbled off a bit before waving for the adventurers to follow him.

What the mayor referred to a 'well' would be more accurately described as 'cave that lead to an underground river'. As the group got closer, the faint sound of running water was heard. "Here it is," Said the mayor giving a grand gesture towards it. "I'll leave you to it." he said before walking back to town. The three looked at each other before shrugging and heading into the well.

Inside the well, a very small stream trickled through the middle of the cave floor, constantly flowing. Vivian looked down at it. "Wow. hard to imagine that town could support themselves with just this." said the bard. Vivian held up her staff and proclaimed "Lei-tan!" The large ruby embedded into her staff's top glowed a bright yellow, illuminating the cave and allowed the group to see better. As the trio walked through the cave the eventually came upon a fork. "Hmm... I think it'd be best if we split up. That way we'll be able to cover more ground!" said Bron, looking towards his teammates. Krystal seemed a slight bit uncomfortable at the idea. "I don't know about that Bron... perhaps we could come-" "Nonsense!" Vivian interjected, wrapping her arm around Krystal's shoulder. "Me and K will go down the left path, and you can go down the right. Sounds good?" Bron nodded, pulling out a torch of his own and began walking down the right path before Krystal grabbed at his shoulder. "Bron, wait. Remember, slimes can come in different colors. And different colors have different abilities. So at the very least, don't fight any orange slimes, since they can rust your weapons." Krystal warned. Bron smiled at her and nodded before walking off. "Don't worry Krystal, I'll be careful!" Bron shouted as he ran down the path.

Krystal and Vivian walked down their path, they heard plops ahead of them. Krystal held her hand out, making Vivian pause. Sure enough, a slime bounced forward into view. It was a standard blue slime, one of many that they had fought before this moment. Vivian chuckled and sashayed forward. "Alright, time to hit this slime with some good old bardic magic. Dazzle!" Vivian cried as she pulled up her top, a bright blinding light shining from her breasts. The slime stopped for a moment before bouncing forward as before. "Um... Vivian, I'm not a bard, but even I know dazzle only works on creatures that have brains." Krystal commented. Vivian sneered as she pulled down her top and rolled her eyes. "Alright bitch, let's see what you can do." snapped Vivian.

Krystal took a deep breath and held out her staff, the gem turning blue as Krystal shouted "Fleur-ae!" A cold wind spun out from the gem, spiraling right towards the slime, which spun its body as to move out of the wind's path. Krystal gulped as she felt Vivian's eyes drill holes into the back of her head. "C'mon, you know that normally works. This isn't a normal slime." Krystal said quickly. Vivian only smirked, looking at the flustered mage. "C'mon Viv, help me think of some-!" Krystal's words were cut off as the slime launched itself at Krystal, specifically her mouth. The two girls panicked as the slime proceeded to shove its way down Vivian's throat. A strong taste of raspberries filled the mage's Mouth as she felt the slime make its way into her stomach. Krystal tried clawing at what externally remained of the slime, however it was futile as the slime finished entering Krystal and made its way into her stomach.

Vivian took a sharp breath as she rested her hand on Krystal's shoulder. "Hey... are you okay?" Asked the bard softly. Krystal only responded by giving a sickly burp. "Can you... can you go behind me and loosen me?" Krystal asked. Vivian nodded and stepped behind Vivian, messing with the laces to the Mage's corset until she eventually loosened them. Krystal gave a breath of relief as her stomach expanded in the given room, making the mage look as if she was due to give birth. Vivian whistled as she bent down to grab the mage's staff which was dropped in the panic. "Holy shit Krystal, how did you do that?" Vivian asked, half terrified and half amazed at the feat she just witnessed. Krystal grabbed her staff and gave another burp. "I don't know. What I do know is that I want to figure out the cause of these slimes as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, Bron was traversing down the right path when he came upon a slime. Bron squinted as the slime grew closer to the light, which was making it hard to tell if the slime was an orange or a yellow slime. "Excuse me! Are you an orange slime, or a yellow slime? My friend Krystal told me I shouldn't fight the orange ones, and I can't tell what you are 'cause of me torch." Bron said. The slime remained silent as it bounced towards Bron. The boy shrugged. "Oh well, only one way to find out." Said Bron as he reached to his scabbard. Bron shouted a she lunged towards the ball of goo, slashing at it. Luckily for Bron, it was not an orange slime. Unluckily for Bron, it was a yellow slime, which Krystal neglected to tell Bron are electrical. Bron swung at the slime, and the second his blade made contact with the slime, electricity ran up the sword, through Bron, and all around his metal armor. Bron flew back from the force into a wall, dropping his sword and torch. The fighter growled. "Tryin' to shock me I see. We'll see how successful that is." Bron said reaching to his scabbard again. In one of their recent adventures, Bron had found in a dungeon an enchanted scabbard, which magically created any sword-like weapon Bron wanted. Thus the fighter gave a triumphant cry as he pulled out a wooden training sword and ran back towards the slime.

Back to the girls, they were slowly making their way through the cave. Vivian kept her arm wrapped around Krystal as the mage supported her stomach with her free hand. "Does it hurt?" Vivian asked. Krystal groaned and rubbed the bottom of her belly.  
"No... but it's shifting around in their and it feels... weird." Vivian smiled and patted the side of her friends stomach. "They better give us a fuckin' great party when we come back." Krystal giggled as the two heard an echo of plops resound towards them. The mage swore as Vivian stepped forward, pulling out a dagger. "Don't worry Krystal, I'll fend these bastards off. Even if I gotta let them fatten me up like you." Vivian proclaimed, making Krystal stare daggers at the bard. Sure enough, two slimes, a green and yellow one, came plopping forward. "Vivian, don't bother. Yellow slimes are electrical, so you'll just hurt yourself trying to fight it. And besides, cutting weapons like daggers do nothing to slimes, you know that." Krystal informed. Vivian huffed as she put away her dagger.  
"Fine. You got any good ideas?" said Vivian as the two slimes bounced around her, completely ignoring her.

Krystal stepped back, this time her staff's gem glowed green. "Shee-dahl!" Krystal shouted as green glowing bubbles bounced out form her staff, enveloping the slimes and holding them in the air. Both girls looked in confusion at the various bubbles. "Um... that's not what that spell's supposed to do, right?" asked Vivian. Krystal nodded.  
"Perhaps eating that slime messed with my magical abilities..." Krystal mumbled to herself. 

The mage was so preoccupied trying to figure out why her spell turned into _that,_ that she didn't notice her staff bump into the bubble housing the green slime, popping it, along with all the other bubbles. Krystal screamed as the green slime flew into her mouth, filling it this time with potent lime flavor. Vivian ran to help Krystal, but the yellow slime jumped up, enveloping the bard's hands within itself. "What the fuck!? These slimes are insane!" Vivian shrieked as she felt numbing tingles spread up her arms. The green slime was much quicker than the blue one, completely entering Krystal's stomach in a mere moment. The mage groaned as her belly grew more with the new slime, tightening her corset even further. The yellow slime that was on Vivian's arms flew off, stretching itself to enter Krystal's mouth.

Bron shouted in victory as he smashed the yellow slime into nothingness with his wooden sword. The fighter wiped his brow as he saw a glow come from the other end of the tunnel. A glowing red slime rolled forward, slowly coming towards Bron. The boy chuckled as his grip tightened around his sword's handle. "Have at ye, foul slime!" Bron shouted, racing forward to slam down his sword into the slime. This slime however, was a red slime, which are extremely hot to the point that Bron's wooden sword exploded into flame once it made contact with the slime, making Bron scream in frustration.

Krystal moaned as she slid to the floor, the yellow slime -unsurprisingly lemon flavored- finished entering her. The entire inside of her mouth felt tingly and she heard the laces of her corset snap as her belly further bloated. Vivian helped the mage up, as well as catching Krystal's ruined top as it slid off of her. The mage blushed as she rested her hand on her stomach, the only thing giving her any modesty was her black lacy bra. "Cute. You wearing a matching set?" Vivian asked, earning her a smack in the face from Krystal's staff. "C-" Krystal paused to burp again, this time noticeably louder. "C'mon. I have a feeling we're almost done." Krystal said quietly, waddling forward, supporting her watermelon sized belly.

As Krystal and Vivian walked through the cavern, they eventually came to an opening. The duo entered it which lead to an open area. Water covered the area, and in the center was an enormous, rainbow-colored slime. Sitting on top of it was a small tiara and the two could vaguely see something floating within it. "By the gods..." Vivian whispered to herself. "A slime queen... I thought they were just legends..." Krystal mumbled.

The solemn silence was broken as they heard a wrathful roar come from another tunnel. The two watched as Bron, dragging an impossibly large sword, ran out of the tunnel and gave a mighty leap, something one would deem impossible to perform when one wears ten pounds of armor, and is carrying a twenty pound sword. "Die you foul pollutant!" Bron screamed, amazing the two girls further that he actually knew a word as sophisticated as 'pollutant'. The queen slime however, wanted none of it as it stretched out a tendril to smack Bron away, making him drop his weapon. Vivian quickly clicked the heels of her boots together, transforming them into a pair of winged sandals. Vivian quickly jumped up, her shoes allowing her to fly towards Bron and catch him, or at the very least offer him a softer landing as he crashed to the ground. "Hm, guess she kept those for a reason." Krystal said to herself as she stepped forward, holding out her staff.

The slime queen swiveled, noticing Krystal. "Alright, I'm not one to use such coarse language, but it's time for you to die, bitch!" Krystal looked over towards the Vivian-Bron pile, and could see Vivian's hand giving her a thumbs up. The slime queen began to move over towards Krystal, and the mage tightened her grip on her staff. "Fluer-ae!" Krystal shouted. This time, a barrage of snowballs flew from her staff, pummeling the slime queen. Despite this being ice magic, a typical weakness of slimes, this seemed to do nothing much to the slime queen, who resumed her movements towards Krystal after a moment to recover. "No... No... Stop!" Krystal shouted, launching more and more snowballs as her staff could create. Soon enough, Krystal's vision was overtaken by rainbows.

Bron and Vivian managed to get themselves standing upright, they saw quite the unusual sight. Instead of the rainbow colored slime queen, there was instead a pale pink colored blob. "By the gods... Krystal?" Bron asked worriedly. Bron and Vivian ran towards their fallen companion. Sure enough, the pink blob was Krystal's belly, so overfilled that the skin had taken a rosy hue. Beside Krystal on the ground was the slime queen's tiara, and a new magic staff, one of a teal color that had a large open loop at the top. "K, are you okay?" Vivian asked, rubbing her friend's shoulder. Krystal responded by releasing a loud, earth-shattering burp. "Ugh... If I never see a slime again... It'll be too soon..." Krystal mumbled. As the two -mostly Bron- managed to get the bloated mage upright again, they noticed that the pedestal that the slime queen seemed to be resting on began to spurt more and more water, slowly filling up the area. "Well, I'm sure that'll fix the town's problems." Bron said with a smile. Vivian returned the smile and said  
"Yeah, now let's get back and get some loot."

That night, the entire town was alive with celebration for its heroes. Feasts, music, and dancing was held through the whole town, and one bard in particular was celebrating quite hard, with a mug of ale in one hand and a farmhand in the other. In fact, the only two in the town who weren't celebrating were Krystal and Bron, who were currently residing in a room at the town's inn. Krystal was on the bed, her back pressed against the wall and yet her belly still poked off the other side of the bed, taught and round. Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Bron, shed from his armor which revealed a sculpted and well built form. "Bron, I assure you, I'll be fine. You go out and have fun, you deserve it." Krystal said quietly. Bron however, shook his head. "Nope. I'm not going nowhere. All I want is to make sure you're okay. And besides, there'll be other parties I'm sure." Said the fighter softly. Krystal smiled, her cheeks flushing a little. Bron may be a bit impulsive, and lacked the sharpest of wits, but the amount of care he held for her and Vivian always amazed Krystal. "Um... Bron, if you could... I think the slime queen is shifting in me a little, so could you... rub my belly?" Krystal asked, looking at Bron with puppy dog eyes. Bron's eyes widened a little at the request before they softened, a grin spreading on his face. "Sure!" He said happily. He reached for her stomach, which was covered by a blanket. "Um... may I..." Bron trailed off, gesturing towards the sheet. Krystal nodded. "Yes, of course. How else will you rub it?" Bron's cheeks reddened a little as he lifted the blanket, revealing Krystal's belly.

Krystal would never admit it aloud, but she had something of a desire for Bron. Seeing the youthful fighter, courageously fighting off monsters and happily helping people, even going so far as to defend others when it meant pain for him, it made Krystal feel things. Things that she once spent a long time suppressing in order to focus more on her magical studies. Whenever she saw Bron's hands not covered by gloves, she tried to imagine their feel. Were they rough and leathery? Calloused? Needless to say, Krystal was quite shocked as she felt soft fingers rub against the tight and itchy skin of her belly. Krystal gave a shuddered breath as Bron moved his hands over the expanse of her stomach, occasionally pressing slightly into it, loosening air bubbles that escaped Krystal's lips in quiet burps.

Bron hummed happily as he gave Krystal a belly rub. He couldn't believe his luck that day. They had successfully stopped a town's slime problem, and he got to be by Krystal's side, making sure she was well. And at the moment Bron couldn't be happier. And seeing Krystal in such a state, so round and full, was icing on the cake. Bron couldn't resist but to lean forward, planting a small kiss right on Krystal's belly button, which had popped out from the internal pressure. Bron prepared himself mentally for a verbal scolding, but got nothing. He looked and sure enough, Krystal was asleep. The mage had a smile on her face.

Bron replaced the blanket over Krystal's belly, stretched and got up from his chair. The fighter was used to sleeping in uncomfortable places, so he was alright with just laying on the floor to Krystal's room, using his pack as a pillow. Bron looked up, the tip of Krystal's stomach peeking over the bed like the morning sun cresting over the hills. The fighter closed his eyes and mumbled "G'night Krystal..." before falling asleep to the sounds of the town's celebrations.


End file.
